Both professional and amateur athletes often wear athletic gloves to enhance gripping of sporting implements. Baseball and softball players, for example, often wear batting gloves to enhance their grip on the handle of the baseball or softball bat. Similarly, football players such as wide receivers, tight ends, and running backs often wear gloves to enhance their grip on the football. Conventional athletic gloves are typically designed with the palm side and back side of the gloves being approximately the same length such that the gloves lay flat when not in use. The human hand, however, is curved in its relaxed state and becomes even more curved while gripping a sporting implement such as a bat or ball. An undesirable side-effect of a flat glove worn in a curved hand position is bunching of the palm side of the glove surface. As a gloved hand closes to grip a sporting implement, bunching occurs in the surfaces covering the fingers and thumb as well as the palm itself. This bunching can negatively impact grip. Additionally, glove seams that come in contact with the gripping surface of the sporting implement can interfere with gripping. In conventional athletic gloves, seams are often present along the insides of the thumb and fingers and across the palm portion of the glove.